Memory Alpha:User projects/Unnamed redirect project
Over time, MA has built up a large number of lists of unnamed individuals. These pages are linked using anchor tags, but the "incoming links/what links here" shows only the page linking, not the target to which it links. This makes things difficult when individuals are merged (when identified as the same individual), or moved to a new location. As such, an undertaking began to individualize incoming links using redirects to point to the anchors. For this, anchor tags are added to each heading using a three digit number (leading zeroes, such as '001', '010', '122', etc). Redirects are created for these and categorized into the appropriate tree. Then all incoming links to individuals are converted to use these redirects (ie, images, episode credits, actor pages, etc). At times, entire groups can be identified with a single anchor/redirect, but smaller groups should use individual links, especially if any of those individuals had more detailed activity within an episode Individuals From unnamed individuals: A * Ancient West holograms B * Barclay Program 15 holograms * Bashir 62 holograms (~114 incoming links, 11 groups) * Beowulf characters * Unnamed Borg (~222 incoming links, ~51 groupings) * Bourbon Street Bar holograms C * Café des Artistes holograms * Chakotay Training Program 15-Beta holograms * Charnock's Comedy Cabaret holograms D * Dabo girls (~70 lks, 16 RDs) * Unnamed Denobulans (~15 lks, 10 RDs) * Unnamed Dinaali (~20 lks, 6 RDs) * Unnamed Dixon Hill characters (~100 lks, 20 RDs) * Unnamed Drayans (~15 lks, 3 RDs) * Unnamed dream species (~20 lks, 3 RDs) E * Unnamed Edo (~52 links; 11 groups (or) 26 individuals) * Unnamed El-Aurians * Unnamed Elloran * Unnamed Ennis * Unnamed Enolians * USS Enterprise (brig) personnel * Unnamed Entharans F * Complete G * Complete H * Unnamed Haakonians * Unnamed Haliians * Unnamed Hanonians * Unnamed humanoids (22nd century) * Unnamed humanoids (23rd century) * Unnamed humanoids (24th century) * Unnamed Hunters I * Unnamed individuals (21st century) * Unnamed individuals (22nd century) * Unnamed individuals (23rd century) * Unnamed individuals (24th century) * Unnamed individuals (25th century) * Unnamed individuals (31st century) J * Unnamed Jem'Hadar (~72 incoming links, ~18 groupings) * Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holograms (~19 incoming links, ~8 individuals) K * Unnamed Kaelons * Unnamed Kantare * Kataan natives * Unnamed Kazon (~68 incoming links; ~25 individuals/groups) * List of Kelemane's species * List of Kelis' species * Unnamed Kellerun * Unnamed Kesprytt * Klingon calisthenics program holograms * Klingon Rite of Ascension Chamber holograms * Unnamed Kobliad * Unnamed Kolarans * Unnamed Kraylor * Unnamed Kreetassans * Unnamed Kressari * Unnamed Kriosians * Unnamed Ktarians L * Lauriento massage holoprogram 101A holograms * Unnamed Ledosians * Leonardo da Vinci's workshop holograms * Unnamed Lokirrim * Unnamed Loque'eque M * List of Makull's species * Unnamed Malon * Unnamed Malurians * Mantilles inhabitants * Unnamed Mazarites * Unnamed Menk * Unnamed Metrons * Unnamed Mikhal Travelers * Unnamed Mintakans * Unnamed Mizarians * Unnamed Mordanites * Unnamed Moneans N * Unnamed Na'kuhl * Unnamed Nakan * Unnamed Nechani * New Zealand Penal Settlement personnel * Unnamed Nibirans * Unnamed Night Aliens * Nimbus III inhabitants * Unnamed Nol-Ennis * Unnamed non-humanoids (22nd century) * Unnamed non-humanoids (23rd century) (just a handful of lk checks) * Unnamed non-humanoids (24th century) * Unnamed Norcadians * Unnamed Numiri * Unnamed Nuu'Bari * Unnamed Nygeans * Unnamed Nyrians O * Unnamed Ocampa * Orient Express holograms * Unnamed Orpheus Mining colony miners * Unnamed Osaarians * Unnamed Overlookers P * Unnamed Pah-wraiths (oddity: only 2 incoming links for 7 individuals) * Paraagan II personnel * Parallax colony holograms * Unnamed Paradans * Paris 3 holograms * Paris 042 holograms * Pernaia Prime moon visitors * Photons Be Free characters * Unnamed Platonians * Unnamed Prophets (oddity: only ~8 incoming links for ~26 individuals) * Unnamed Proxcinians Q * Complete R * Unnamed Rekag-Seronians * Unnamed Reptohumanoids * Unnamed Rhaandarites * Rigel IV natives * Unnamed Rigelians * Unnamed Risians * Unnamed Rutians S * San Francisco bar visitors * Unnamed Selay * Unnamed Sheliak * Sherlock Holmes characters * Unnamed Shivolians * Unnamed Sikarians * Unnamed Skagarans * Unnamed Skrreeans * Unnamed Sky Spirits * Unnamed Solanogen-based lifeforms * Unnamed Son'a * Unnamed Species 8472 * Unnamed Species 10026 * Unnamed Sphere-Builders * Straleb inhabitants * Unnamed Subytt * Unnamed Suliban * Unnamed Swarm species T * Unnamed Takret (~35 links, ~3 groups) * Unnamed Tarlac (~13 links, ~3 groups, incomplete) * Tarsus IV inhabitants (~10 links, ~5 groups) * Unnamed Teplans (~10 links, ~7 groups) * Think Tank members (~25 links, 2 individuals) * List of Tret's species (~12 links, 4 individuals) U * Complete V * Unnamed Vhnori (17 links; 9 individuals) * Unnamed Vidiians (27 links; 9 individuals) * Unnamed Vorta (16 links; 9 individuals) W * Complete X * Unnamed Xindi (~97 incoming links, ~33 individuals) Y * Complete Z * Complete